Groceries, a Fire, a Robe
by SQ.happiness
Summary: tumblr prompt: 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute g[irl] from the flat next door is standing next to me in her underwear' {AU - One shot - SQ - Regina POV}


**Groceries, a Fire, a Robe**

prompt from tumblr;  
 **'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute g[irl] from the flat next door is standing next to me in her underwear'**

 **A/N:**  
he guys, I know its been a while.. but here is a new story! hope you like it, let me know what you think.

ALSO: if you have a nice prompt, pls sent it to me.. I'd love to write more prompts that aren't my own ideas.

thank you to my wonderful beta, Lordexan!  
you always make my stories better.

and if you could leave a comment, cause they always make my day!

* * *

Regina liked to call out facts in her head. She liked to number them in sequence if they were somehow related and put the facts to record in her head. But they also made her calm when she was nervous or just needed to focus on something else. Like right now for instance. Her arms were wrapped tightly around grocery bags, waiting for the elevator.

 _Fact #1: these bags are heavy, should have used canvas bags with handles_

 _Fact #2: she could not reach the 'up' button of the elevator_

 _Fact #3: these bags are killing me, I wish I had magic_

"A little help would be nice," Regina muttered into the celery that was currently threatening her nose.

"Here, let me help you," a voice from behind her said. Regina knew right away who that voice belonged to. Closing her eyes for a second, she then felt one of the heavy paper bags filled with her groceries, being taken from her arms.

Regina looked right into the green/blue eyes of the blonde woman. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No worries," the blonde smirked and pushed the 'up' elevator button.

 _Fact #4: the blonde's eyes are beautiful_

She and the blonde lived on the same floor of a pretty fancy condo in Boston for about four months now. Regina had moved after she and her long time boyfriend had broken up about half a year ago. They had seen each other a couple of times on their floor, the elevator and the lobby.

Little was said when finally there was a 'ding' sound, giving the sign the elevator was there. The blonde smiled and pointed her hand towards the elevator, letting Regina go in first as soon as the doors had opened.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," the blonde smiled and pushed the button that said '12th' once they were both inside. "Where's the kid today?" she asked.

Fact #5: the blonde knew about Henry

Regina cleared her throat, "he is staying with his father for the week". Looking at the blonde from the corner of her eyes.

The blonde was leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Cool." She nodded her head. "So you have the place all to yourself this week?" she asked, a grin playing on her lips, her head a bit tilted to the side.

 _Fact #6: she's nosy_

Regina gave a stiff nod. 'This elevator is taking forever', she thought.

"I'm Emma, by the way," the blonde said, pushing herself away from the wall and offering her hand to Regina.

Staring at the pale, slender hand for a moment, Regina placed her hand into the blonde's. "Regina."

"Nice to finally, officially meet you," Emma smiled.

 _Fact #7: Emma… her name is Emma_

Regina smiled back, "likewise, Emma."

The sound of the 'ding' rang through the elevator; they had reached the 12th floor. Letting go of each other's hands, they stepped outside.

"Well thank you for helping me out," Regina smiled and reached for the paper bag Emma was holding in her arms.

"Oh, here you go," Emma handed over the bag. Well… more like, placed it carefully in Regina's free arm. "And, you're welcome." Emma smirked.

"Thank you," Regina gave Emma a wink and walked towards her apartment, swaying her hips a little more then she normally would. The jeans she was wearing today looked good on her, and she knew it. It was her day off after all, so why would she wear her usual work suit?

Standing in front of her apartment door, she realized...

 _Fact #8: the keys to the door of her apartment is in her back pocket._

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned to see Emma opening her own front door.

"Shit," she cursed, letting out a sigh of irritation. "Emma!" she called out to the blonde.

Emma turned her head to see Regina standing there still with the two heavy grocery bags, staring at a closed door. With a chuckle, the blonde made way back to where Regina was standing. "How may I be of service, ma'am?"

Regina sighed, "my keys…" adjusting the bags in her arms. "Are in the back pocket of my jeans."

"Alright," Emma almost whispered. She cleared her throat before her hand slipped slowly into the back pocket of Regina's jeans.

And god, she felt a heat wave running right through her body. The slender pale hand she had held in the elevator just a minute ago, practically caressed her ass nice and slowly. Regina cleared her throat, "other pocket, dear." She muttered after a minute, with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh, right," Emma let out a small uncomfortable laugh. Clearing her throat again, she slipped her hand out, only to slip it inside the other pocket.

Again, the slender hand disappeared inside of Regina's jeans. A gasp slipped passed her lips, when Emma actually squeezed her ass while grabbing the keys.

 _Fact #9: I have never felt this heated rush go through my body when anyone touched me_

But as fast as the hand disappeared into her back pocket, the blonde took her hand out. Emma held the keys in her hand with a smile. "Got it!" Emma said and winked at the brunette before she put the key into the lock and unlocked to door for Regina.

"After you, milady."

"Why, thank you. My knight in shining armor." Regina smirked and Emma smiled.

* * *

Regina lay in bed, reading a book after she had put the groceries away that afternoon and after thanking the blonde. 'Emma, her name was Emma…a beautiful name. 'Fitting' Regina thought. She was proud of herself, because she actually told the blon- Emma, that she would treat her to coffee sometime as a thank you, for helping her with the heavy bags.

Now it was almost two o'clock in the morning, and Regina was forcing herself to focus on the book in her hands. Instead of Emma. Focus on the words instead of those beautiful green-blue eyes, those fabulous, thin pink lips….

Regina frowned. Her mouth fell open just ever so slightly. "Oh," she whispered.

 _Fact #10: I may like Emma_

Her head fell back against the headboard after that revelation, 'now how am I going to focus?' she thought, throwing the book aside. She walked to the bathroom to draw herself a nice hot bath.

"It's not like I never had a crush on a woman," she said to herself. She frowned and let the water fill up the large, spa-like bathtub that was located next to the shower stall in her bathroom. "But I never really felt like this before." She pondered.

Taking a deep breath, she went to turn on some incense, as it always made her relax. Sandalwood or lavendar? Selecting the latter, she decided a bit of alcohol was called for. Walking towards the kitchen via her bedroom, she grabbed a bottle of her favorite wine and a glass. "And I bet she probably doesn't even like women!" She walked back to the bathroom. 'I'm getting all bent out of shape over a straight woman.'

She set the bottle and the glass on the side of the bathtub. She then clipped her hair up so it would not get wet. The tub was full so she took off her silk night gown. Slowly she slid down the bath tub, hissing as the hot water engulfed her body.

She let out a soft moan as she fully lay down in the bathtub. Taking the bottle of wine and filling up her glass all the way to the top, she put the bottle back down, and took a large sip.

Closing her eyes, letting her head lay back on the tub, she inhaled the nice scent of the incense, the taste of her favorite wine on her tongue, and the sound of-

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in the tub. "Oh god!" She gasped out, dropping her glass of wine in the tub by accident. She jumped out of the tub.

 _Fact #11: that's the fire alarm; I have to get out of this building_

The sound of the fire alarm screamed loudly through the building. And there was knocking very, very loudly on her door.

Regina was panicking; she didn't know what to do. Running towards the door because the knocking had turned into a fist pounding even louder on her door.

Her breath increased as she looked through the peep hole in the door. She saw Emma standing there. "Shit, shit… shit!" She almost screamed to herself.

She opened the door slightly. "Regina!" Emma said, well, almost screamed. "We have to go, there is a fire..." Emma pushed the door open and stepped inside Regina's apartment, her words dying on her lips but Regina didn't notice.

Regina was still panicking. "I know, I was in the bath and I-" her words died on her lips too, now realizing that she was naked… very, very, naked… and dripping wet.

 _Fact #12: I am naked_

Regina gasped "oh my god", trying to cover up her body.

Though she did manage to catch Emma looking at her, the blonde's mouth ajar and her eyes roving over her body.

There was loud scream from down the hallway, pulling Emma out her trance. "Regina we have to leave right now."

"Emma, get out! Let me get dressed!" Regina screamed back, she had to get her out so she could start hunting for clothes.

"Put something on!" Emma yelled, "There is a fire." Now running around the brunette's apartment looking for any piece of clothing lying around.

"I-" Regina was in shock. She didn't know what to do. Then she realized what Emma meant. "Oh god!" She yelled, running back into her bedroom. Throwing her silk night gown back on, she could barely grab her robe from the chair when Emma ran into the bedroom.

Letting out a yelp, as she was pulled out of her apartment by Emma whom had hooked her arm around her waist.

They ran out of Regina's apartment, the door closing with a loud bang. Emma's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, but she didn't mind that much.

They ran as fast as they could, both barefoot, towards the end of the hallway, down the stairs, and through the lobby to the outside of the building.

Both were breathing very heavily when they finally made it towards the grass field across from the building. Regina her silk robe still firmly in her hands, finally got the chance to put it on.

"Oh," she heard a whisper in her ear. The cold air hit her lower back and she shivered. She realized that Emma's arm had left her body. It took her a minute to know why she did that, but it was because otherwise she would not be able to tighten the robe around herself.

 _Fact #13: I'm about 99.9% sure you can see my nipples through the fabric in this cold weather_

"Well this is not helping," Regina mumbled, her night gown already drenched from her wet body, and she doubted that the robe could help against the coldness she was feeling right now. Shivering, she slightly moved closer to the blonde, crossing her arms so 'hopefully' no one could see how cold she was right now.

Only now, she took in what Emma was wearing. The blue robe the blonde was wearing had fallen open; she was wearing a white tank top with nothing under it. Also because the robe was now exposing Emma's body, Regina could see the bright pink panties she was wearing.

 _Fact #14: damn_

Regina smirked, leaning into Emma's personal space. "Laundry day?" she exhaled in Emma's ear.

She could see a frown forming on Emma's face, looking from the building to lock with her eyes. "What?" she asked, her frown still in place.

 _Fact #15: oh that cute frown_

Regina licked her lips, biting her lower lip. She didn't say anything, but her eyes slowly shifted from the beautiful eyes downwards, taking in a deep breath while scanning the well taken care of body. Regina let that deep breath go again when her eyes moved back up to meet the sea blue eyes again. Letting go of her own lower lip, she arched a brow for just a second and smirked at Emma… who finally noticed what she meant.

 _Fact #16: I could get used to seeing her body around like this_

"Oh, shit" Emma gasped, quickly tying the robe back up again. Letting out a similar awkward laugh as she did earlier that day.

"We're not even dating yet, Em-ma," she smirked and their eyes locked again.

Slowly, a smile painted on Emma's lips. "That's very true, since I'm still waiting for my coffee." Wrapping her arm back around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer and letting her hands slide down slowly until she had a firm grip of Regina's ass. "And what are you going to do about that?" Emma smirked, a spark in her eyes.

 _Fact #17: apparently Emma likes to play a little, too; good_

Oh and…

 _Fact #18: her hands feel really good when she holds me so tight like this_

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of some things," Regina smirked, pulling on the -now closed again- collar of Emma's robe. Pulling her closer until their lips were almost touching. Regina could feel the cool breath of the blonde against her lips.

"EMMA!" Someone yelled very loudly…way too loudly for being so close by. Also, that person slapped Emma on the back pretty violently, if you asked her.

"Wow what a trip, huh?" A tall woman asked. Regina was sure she'd seen her before in the building, just not on their floor.

"Um, yeah," Emma laughed that adorable awkward laugh again. But stopped when she noticed that Regina didn't look very pleased with the interruption.

"Oh um, Regina, this is Ruby. She lives here too, 6th floor." She said, not letting go of the brunette though. "Rubes, this is Regina." She smiled.

"Hi!" The tall brunette smiled. "Nice to meet you." Then her face lit up. "Oh my god, Ems, is this the woman you've been crushing on since you moved in here?" she asked legitimately.

"Oh my god, Ruby, shut the fuck up!" She groaned.

Regina just smiled, "that's quite cute, to be honest." She said softly. Getting a sweet smile in return from the blonde.

 _Fact #19: I can officially call this a fact from now on, Emma has had a crush on me for quite a while now_

"But for real, though," Ruby interrupted their moment again and Regina sighed loudly. "This really fucking sucks, because I had it going on good with that chick from the library down town."

Emma frowned, 'such a cute frown' Regina thought. "Belle?" she asked unsurely.

"Yeah, she's heavenly," Ruby said dreamily.

Regina arched a brow, "and the reason for you interrupting our 'heaven' is..? Shouldn't you be with her now?"

Ruby laughed, "you got a nice one Ems" then her smile fell. "But for real... all of this interruption, as you call it..." she sideways smiled at Regina when she looked up at their fancy condo building. "For a fucking test." Ruby sighed. "It's idiotic, man."

Regina and Emma stared at each other, "what did you just say?" Regina asked.

"It was a fire test," Ruby repeated, not looking at the brunette but still looking at the condo.

 _Fact #20: there was no fire…_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Regina yelled.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I know, right?" She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Regina sighed and looked at the condo, her hands still holding tightly onto the collar of Emma's robe.

"I mean," Emma started, "at least we got something good out of this." She smiled.

A little smile made its way towards Regina's lips. "Yes, that's true."

"Then what do you say we go back in there," Emma nodded towards the condo, "and enjoy that bath together you had earlier." she smirked.

"I'd like that," Regina now smirked, a glimpse of excitement showing in her eyes and pressed her body up against the blonde's a little more. "Oh!" She said, "I did, however, accidently drop my glass of wine in the tub. Not to mention that the water will be cold."

Emma laughed, really laughed.

 _Fact #21: Emma's laugh is beautiful. I should try to make her laugh more often._

"I don't care," Emma winked. Then shook her head. "Seriously, though. I want that date, get to know you better before we rush in like we're a couple of teens."

Their breaths are on each other's lips again, they moved closer and closer to each other. Regina could smell the blonde's breath- and she sucked in a loud gasp, moving back away from Emma. "Oh my god!" Regina said, eyes wide and looking right into Emma's.

"What?" Emma asked concerned.

 _Fact #22: the keys_

"My keys… I didn't grab my keys, and- oh god- we closed the door…" she said with panic in her eyes.

"Hey," Emma said in the most calm tone Regina has ever heard. "We can ask someone from the HOA if they can get your door open tomorrow."

Regina nodded in approval of the idea. "But," Emma continued, "in the mean time…are you sure you don't have it on you?" she asked.

"Yes, Emma I'm sure I didnt-" before Regina could finish, she gasped loudly. Emma had squeezed her ass hard and pushed her more into the blonde. Regina stared at the other woman in shock.

"What?" Emma shrugged her shoulders…"just checking, making sure they were really not there like this afternoon." She smirked.

Regina smiled back and finally, finally crashed their lips together in a long, heated kiss.

 _Fact #23: Emma is a wonderful, no, great, no. Good is also not the word. Amazing, nope, mind blowing (yes that's the word) kisser._

FIN


End file.
